Pretender Payback: Pre-Calculus Blues
by Ashlee1
Summary: A fanfic writer has yet another encounter with the characters


Pretender Payback: Pre-Calculus Blues  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? I think Steve and Craig can shove this disclaimer crap up their collective..(Ashlee pauses as her door opens and Steve and Craig stand in her doorway) …bank acounts because that would be where all my checks would be going without these wonderful disclaimers. (Ashlee wipes away the bead of sweat on her forehead)  
  
Authors Note: Well I should be doing my Pre-Calculus homework but this stuff is so beyond me. So I decided to write a PP – hence the title of it. So anyway enjoy. I know its crap but still…  
  
*****  
  
University of Alaska Fairbanks  
  
Ashlee's Dorm Room  
  
7:30 p.m. Alaska Time  
  
Ashlee laid on her bed in her dorm room listening to some eighties music she had downloaded from Napster while she tried to decipher her Pre-Calc, but her computer called her. She hated when teachers didn't actually assign the homework, but expected her to do it anyway so that maybe she could pass the quiz.  
  
Finally she gave up and opened her window, letting in the breeze from outside. "Damn it has to be ten below out there!" She said as she grabbed the ice cream that she had ripped off from the Commons sitting on her windowsill. Mmmm. Chocolate. As she indulged in the creamy ice cream – the only edible thing the commons served – she was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah" she said, irritated, giving clearance for the person to enter thinking it was one of her friends. Boy was she ever wrong.  
  
*****  
  
University of Alaska Fairbanks  
  
7:32 p.m. Alaska Time  
  
"So which room is she in boy wonder?" Miss Parker asked standing outside one of the tall buildings that held students.  
  
"Well from this it looks like she's in that building right there, last room on the right, second floor." Jarod said pointing to the building right in front of them.  
  
"So lets go." She pulled Jarod along as she climbed the stairs to the front door. She gave it a good yank…and nothing. "God damnit, it's locked!!" She pounded on the door with a cold fist in frustration. Just as she was about to rip Jarod a new one for not planning on this the door opened.  
  
Someone walked past them dressed in ripped jeans and a windbreaker. Parker caught the door and walked in, heading right for the stairs. "Hey hold up!" Called someone from near the door. Parker froze, spun around and glared at the boy behind the desk.  
  
"What?" She asked in a voice cold enough to be the equivalent of absolute zero.  
  
Desk Attendant Dave winced but stood his ground. "You two need to sign in. It's after seven. I'm gunna need to hold a piece of ID until you leave."  
  
Before Parker could argue and draw more attention to them Jarod pulled out a form of ID and signed the sheet. Parker reluctantly did the same and they continued their original trek up a small flight of stairs and continued down a hallway brightly lit by fluorescent lights until they came to the last room on the right. On the door hung a dry erase board announcing that this was Ashlee and Renee's room. According to the sign Ashlee was in and Renee was at work. At the bottom was a picture of Houghton. Smiling Jarod turned to Parker "Look familiar?" Parker ignored him and knocked loudly and waited.  
  
"Yeah!" Came a slightly annoyed voice from behind the music that could be faintly heard outside the door.  
  
Parker took that as her que to enter and flung the door open, catching the occupant off guard. Ashlee looked up at the noise and spotted the people standing before her, the annoyance on her face turned to anger. "Fucking hell, I can't get a moments peace can I?"  
  
Jarod blinked twice at her words. Never in their previous encounters had she talked like that. Ashlee felt bad for a fleeting second, but it passed as Miss Parker smirked at her. "Wow Ashlee I'm impressed, using big words like fucking already! You've grown up so fast!!"  
  
Ashlee glared at her. "Wow Miss P that was original. Let me guess you're here to rag on me about not writing any fics recently right?"  
  
"Precisely." Jarod added from the doorway.  
  
"Will you get in here before people start thinking I'm crazier than they already do!!" Jarod stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. "All I wanted to do tonight was eat some ice-cream maybe watch some Bruce Willis and pretend that I was going to do homework," she mumbled as she sat on her bed. "So lets hear it"  
  
"You still haven't written FOI8" Jarod commented as he sat on the chair in front of her computer. "You said at the end of FOI7 you knew what was going to happen next."  
  
"Well I thought I did, but then I wrote half of it and it's total crap. I have to rewrite the whole damn thing and pray that it's better this time. But since I seem to have homework that I have absolutely no interest in doing and work I just don't seem to have the time."  
  
"You have time to check your e-mail incessantly and read other fics but no time to write?" Parker asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's called writer's block. I can't come up with one damn idea. I'm blank." Ashlee said sadly, turning her face away.  
  
Parker's face softened at this. "Writer's block? That's horrible!"  
  
"Yeah well unless you have a bright…"Ashlee started angrily before what Parker said registered. After realizing what had been said she paused. "Thank you."  
  
Jarod nodded his agreement. "We can't be mad over writer's block, it's not like you can help it."  
  
"Exactly!" Ashlee exclaimed. She wasn't gunna get an ass chewing, they understood, this was incredible!  
  
"Well did you at least watch the movie?" Jarod asked his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty good. There were some things that didn't quite match with the series and I missed the more minor characters, and the bombings really have to stop. But other than that I thought it was cool."  
  
"Well at least Steven and Craig don't make me pregnant in every other story they write."  
  
Ashlee glared at her. "Have I made you pregnant yet? No, I don't think so. So back off okay?"  
  
"Touché`," Miss Parker smirked.  
  
"If you have nothing productive to say you can leave right now."  
  
Parker stood thoughtfully as Jarod sat thinking. "Well you could reduce the amount of characters that you have to deal with by having Merideth break down. That way Chet stays with her and they're both out of the picture." Jarod said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah and focus more on your dad and what he's doing. The story is lacking true evil. I mean Lyle and Fowley are basically out of the evil picture for a while. We need him." Parker threw in.  
  
Ashlee nodded. "What about this whole J/P project thing? I think it's getting way to out of hand."  
  
Parker and Jarod both nodded, but neither could offer much advice. "Well guys as much as I'd love to sit here and chat about this I do have to get some homework done." They both nodded and left. Unfortunately Ashlee was as stuck as before they came. Shrugging she turned on "Swinging on a Star" sung by Bruce Willis and checked her e-mail one more time before getting back to the Pre-Calc book that lie abandoned on her bed.  
  
*****  
  
BTW – if you guys have any ideas on Feelings of Indignation 8 let me know!!! 


End file.
